Family Around Continued
by pumpkinraindrop
Summary: This will cover Faragonda's, Bloom's, and the other Professors lives after being changed. It takes place during summer, and contains fluff. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. It's been a long while, and I apologise for that. I am incredibly grateful for all the support you have all been giving my stories. This is a second book to family around, and regardless of which version you have read this will be compatible. (FunahoMisaki and RefreshinglyOriginal both did their own versions, please check them out if you can). My other stories will be updated as soon as I can, and I ask for your patience. I also politely ask that anyone who wishes to send private messages to authors on here remember your manners and be aware that many of us have extenuating circumstances for not updating. Sending us messages that are unpolite or just being mean does not make us update sooner. For all the lovely messages, thank you very much, I love hearing from you guys. I hope you're all okay and I hope you like it.  
-pumpkinraindrop

Family Around Continued Summer had arrived at Alfea and the Professors were currently packing for their holiday. Ediltrude had gotten distracted when Griselda began to pack her lingerie however, and so the couple were in a tangle of sheets, much to the amusement to the vampire professors who could clearly hear the two. Faragonda was sat on the bed fully packed, dutifully folding the clothes her younger partner handed to her before packing it in their shared suitcase.

"Bloom dear I didn't realise when you mentioned magically enlarging the suitcase how much you wanted to take. We shall only be gone a couple of weeks and there are plenty of stores on Earth according to you." The woman in question turned to look at her partner smirking widely as she carried two bikinis and a figure hugging swimming costume.

"I'm aware of that, but as the rest of our family have mentioned multiple times, you have an unusual obsession with my backside and I would hate to disappoint you by not having many skin-tight clothes to please you with." Bloom winked at the blushing Professor who sputtered and ducked her head. She was unable to argue with the statement and all the family knew it. In her defence, however, Bloom did have a wonderfully pert backside. It would be wrong not to appreciate her beautiful mate.

"Whatever you are imagining…. Leave it for the beach when you can have fun with me and the sunscreen." Bloom grinned wolfishly at the elder woman who chuckled at her and took the red head's hands.

"Sweetheart if I so wished I could have you here and now and we both know it. Despite your vampiric nature you are certainly not the dominant one in this relationship." Bloom grinned wiggling happily as the elder woman ran her hands up and down her waist. The two were unfortunately disturbed by a knock on the door and Zarathustra and Griffin walking in on them.

"Now now you two, you're not on holiday yet. Save it for a night time rendezvous." The tall blue haired witch teased, causing Griffin to throw her head back and laugh at her blushing friend and giggling mate.

"Oooh can we Fara'? That sounds like fun." Bloom asked between giggles causing the elder woman's cheeks to darken further.

"Hush you." The headmistress chided playfully into the younger woman's ear, giving it a gentle bite when the two witches weren't looking.

"I can't blame Fara' there, if that is what our dear Bloom will be wearing." Saladin tormented, chuckling as the headmistress turned to glare at him and Codatorta as they entered the room, the elder man arching his eyebrow at the beachwear.

"And she is completely the wrong sex for you or your husband to admire, so I suggest we all move along out of these rooms and send Zarathustra to break up Griselda and Ediltrude." Faragonda spoke, standing quickly and snapping the suitcase shut with magic before leading the snickering group out of the door. Zarathustra certainly did break up her twin and her vampire mate, quietly opening the door before blasting bubble spells at the two, causing the couple to dive for cover as they were chased.

"You know, when you want us you don't have to trap us naked in bubbles." Ediltrude grouched at her sister, summoning her purple dress as the bubble burst.

"Child." The purple clad teacher grouched, rolling her eyes. Her twin ignored the comment, still snickering along with the rest of the family as an embarrassed Griselda came out of the closet. She grabbed their suitcases and moved to stand next to a giggling DuFour. Palladium and Avalon had also joined the group after hearing the commotion, helping WizGiz shrink all the group's luggage.

"Well then, why don't we get this holiday underway?" Faragonda asked the now complete family who made murmurs of agreement and each magically transported themselves to their small beach house. They looked around, feeling the protections that the three heads of the schools had placed earlier in the week during the commotion that came with the last week of boarding school. The accommodation was a large one floor bungalow with a large glass window facing the ocean. It was surrounded by a small grove of trees, flowers in various colours attracting butterflies and bees. The professors began to fully relax, grateful for the tranquillity of their new summer home.

"Hope it's better than last year. Don't want 'Zeldi to get stuck in the loo again do we." Zarathustra teased causing the green clad woman to shoot her hex her way. They all made their way into the house, everyone baring the heads looking around the hallway for the first time.

"I thought it would be smaller." Bloom thought aloud, smiling in relief at the high ceiling. Faragonda wrapped a soothing arm around the young woman's waist, all of them understanding the fire fairy's need for space after the enclosed space of the cave that changed their lives less than a year ago. Some of the family had been having more issues than others with confined space since then, Bloom being one of the worst, so a nice open living space was welcome.

"Why don't we all unpack and re-convene in an hour on the sand?" Du Four asked the others, wanting to freshen up and change. They all agreed ready to relax and spend time with one another before heading back to the schools that took up a good portion of their time. Once finished with her shower Faragonda came back to an empty room. Dressing she decided to go and see where here mate had gotten to.

"Bloom?" She asked stepping outside causing the red head to peer up from the pool, water dripping off her small frame.

"Yes?" She asked, her head tilting to the side as she watched the headmistress' eyes darken.

"Can I help you?" The red head purred out causing the elder woman to slide in the pool beside the red head, quickly undressing both of them with a wave of her hand and pressing her body against the fire fairy's. Needless to say, Faragonda had to take another shower, and this time Bloom joined her.


	2. Chapter 2

I have been wanting to right, however I have been helping petition against article 13. I live I the UK, and as part of the EU I may not be allowed to upload any content to this site should it be passed. I also would have to take my account-and therefore my work-down. Please could I ask you all to spread news of this, and to please, sign the petitions online if you live in the EU. Please spread the message to those of your friends and family who live in the EU. We may need better laws, but this isn't the way to go.


End file.
